


a silver knife and a red stream

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blood, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Viren and Harrow had a strange relationship. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing.





	a silver knife and a red stream

The knife was shining in silver as the moonlight from the window reflected on its clean surface, as the cold metal was laying on Viren’s warm stomach. The moment the metal had touched him, he had let out a loud moan, his member had grown hard in anticipation, and all he craved was for Harrow to make the first cut into his pale skin, staining it blood red. He wanted to see his blood seep out of his wound while the king filled him to the brink with his massive length.

 

He bit his lip. He was ready to spread his legs apart and let Harrow enter him, but first, he wanted the pure rush of adrenaline he only got by cutting his skin.

 

He wasn’t one to beg, but now, he did, as he laid on the royal bed, revealing all of himself. He pointed at the name still in Harrow’s hand,

 

“Please, cut me…”

 

Viren’s voice almost cracked when he said the proposal, animalistic urges already starting to take over the man. It didn’t sound like himself, but he didn’t care. He wanted this, now.

 

The king grinned.

”Then beg for me.”

 

”Please, I beg you. I want it.”

 

“If that’s what you want.”

 

Harrow sunk the knife into Viren’s skin. A small stream of red quickly made its way down his stomach and onto the sheets, like a river guiding its water downstream.

 

He moaned. The pain was intense, and he loved it. Precum was leaking from his own member, his urge became too much.

 

So he once again begged, and before he knew it, Harrow filled him up. He was filled to the brink, feeling the warm members and his own walls wrapped around it. He began to thrust, and a whisper of pleasure exited his mouth. Viren couldn’t be in a better place than this. Their nights together was anything but the ordinary, in the best way possible.


End file.
